X-Men New Dawn: Uncanny X-men
by IlluminatiKOTE
Summary: Over three months ago the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters was destroyed by a terrorist attack by a group of rebel mutants known as the Hellions and their leader Mutant X. The school and the legacy of the X-men were left in ruin. Now the summer is over and the school is rebuilt. Students and teachers have come back together to live on as they always have. Read X-men New Dawn 1st
1. The Second Lesson Begins

**Chapter 1: The Second Lesson Begins**

It is an early September morning, three days before classes start at the academy. This week is known as Welcome Week. Students will start to arrive and soon settle in at the institute. Scott Summers stands in a pair of boxers on the balcony, directly adjacent to his bedroom. He is holding a cup of coffee and gazes out at the rising sun. A pair of arms wraps around his waist and a head nestles his shoulder. Scott looks down to see the face of Emma Frost. She looks over at the sunrise as Scott pulls away from Emma and walks back into the room. He proceeds to place his cup onto a small nightstand in their room and sighs with resignation.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks as she follows Scott into the room.

"You know what's wrong. Moving week starts in a few hours and we've already been threatened by parents. Also, local citizens will be outside protesting the school's reopening. I know the school belongs to me now, but Charles Xavier was the icon of this school… he would be able to handle something like this." Scott says as he sits on the bed.

He puts his hands on his head and takes a few breaths. Emma walks over to Scott, sits next to him and places her hand on his back.

"Look Scott, we've done this day in and day out. We have survived some of the worst things that could happen to our kind. You are now the icon of this school and you have been for years. You are Scott Summers, leader of the X-men. A few angry people, some racist locals and concerned parents will be nothing too big to handle."

Scott abruptly stands up and starts to pace around the room. He clenches his fists and his nerves are shot.

"This year is going to be different, not just for the students Emma, but for us. Kelly has only been gone for three months and we went on rebuilding the school like it was nothing. We haven't even talked about it since the funeral. I've been rebuilding the school and you've been out working public affairs so we weren't defaced by the media."

"We both were out doing what needed to be done. We need to rebuild, we couldn't find time to grieve."

"It's not like we couldn't grieve. All I wanted to do is grieve, but I immersed myself in work and you just turned into your diamond form so you didn't have to deal with it."

Emma takes a deep breath and takes a moment before she says anything.

"Scott, we've both been under a lot of duress and tensions have been running very high with all the things that have happened to us. Combine that with the fact that we have not been able to properly deal with it and there is the propensity for us to resort taking it out on each other." Emma says calmly.

"Stop doing that Emma." Scott says.

"What scott?" Emma asks.  
"Treating this like some sort of psych case." Scott says. "We lost our only daughter and we spent one day mourning her."

"Maybe you only spent a day mourning, but I've been mourning her every single day Scott." Emma begins. "Every day I think about her, I remember how she would marvel at something so simple as the sunrise and I smile. People may think I am cold and that I have just moved on but I haven't, I don't think I ever can. However, I can speak this way because I have more than two hundred children that need me and who each remind of Kelly in some way or another. Instead of feeling like you had a short time no being able to mourn her, celebrate the young woman she was by honoring the children that we have a responsibility to protect and nurture."

Emma and Scott stood in silence for what seemed like hours until Scott grabs Emma and pulls her into a warm embrace followed by a deep kiss.

"It's moments like these where I have never been happier to be married to such a wonderful woman." Scott says after breaking the kiss.

Soon they sit back on their bed, look outside and see the sunrise coming through their bedroom window.

"A new day is just starting; it's going to be a difficult year." Scott says as he and Emma get up and start their morning.

As the morning starts the new servant bots, clean up the school and hang signs at the front gate of the school that say 'Welcome New and Returning Students'. Scott walks around with a checklist of things that needs to be done and are done. One of the servant bots roll up to him and sa,

"Mr. Summers, we have a disturbance at the front gate."

Scott drops his checklis runs out of the main compound and out towards the front gate. On the other side of the large gates, a group of locals and police st'nd outside with signs that read 'Die Mutants Die' and 'This is God's Land'. The police hold back the rioting crowd and set up a barrier that allows the gate to open. Scott Summers walks from behind the gates and looks at the crowd. He stands defiant as the people shout and throw things at him.

"Look, you all need to come to terms that we are here to stay!"

As Scott says this, a brick is thrown. It's about to hit him in the head, but he reacts quickly and fires his optic blast which destroys it.

"Now get the hell off my property!"

Scott fires a blast into the air that sends the locals running back to their homes. After the crowd dissipates, Scott walks back up to the main campus as a trail of cars starts to drop off new and old students. Looking at the amount of students returning, Scott feels joy as his fears of the future started to subside.

Hours later the school is bustling with students. People start to gather around the common areas like the pool, the rec rooms and the new state of the art cafeteria which now provides food using technology from new Shi'ar software and hardware. Down one of the hallways a male teen with black hair and a bag of luggage on wheels is walking towards a room. He seems cheerful as he walks down the hallway and down to room 313. He opens the door to see another teen male sitting on one of the beds in the room.

"Charles!" The teen male on the bed shouts.

The teen has brown hair and his eyes are red and black. There is a pole leaning against his bed and the teen is shuffling a deck of cards.

"Ace!" Charles shouts as brought his luggage into the room, goes up to his best friend and giv him a pound.

"So we're roommates again this year." Ace says as he continues to play with his cards and sits back down on the bed.

"Yea man, I'm not so surprised." Charles says as he starts to unpack his clothes from his suitcase and place them into the dresser.

"So what did you this summer?" Ace asks.

"It was strange but I did get something from the whole three months off." Charles says with a smirk.

"And that was?" Ace inquires curiously.

"I finally got Amy." Charles says with a look of satisfaction.

"Nice Charles." Ace says a he high fives Charles.

"What about you Ace?" Charles asks with interest.

"Nothing much Charles. I hung out with my mother, really nothing big." Ace says as he thinks of the fight between him and his father, Gambit.

Charles senses his apprehension and wants to inquire further but knows when Ace doesn't want to talk about something, he won't. He does want to use his telepathy to find out what Ace is hiding but knows that it is best to not to do that especially since Ace has acquired his father's knack at telepathic evasion. So he thinks of a different approach.

"Did you go anywhere during the summer?" Charles asks gently pressing for more information.

"Back home with Ma, but didn't last long, so we just vacationed around the place. What about you?" Ace replies as he is pulled from his thoughts.

"I stayed with my parents, but I wasn't enough really, so I got to hang out with some friends from Alpha Flight." Charles explains understanding he is not going to get anymore information from Ace.

"You saw Alpha Flight?" Ace asks still deflecting.

"They are cool kids and I kind of owed them for saving me from the Weapon program." Charles says nonchalantly.

"We helped save you too, remember?" Ace huffs as he glares at Charles for forgetting to mention that the X-men helped in his rescue.

"I remember, I remember, I just didn't think that I had to bring it up." Charles says holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Ace and Charles soon laugh about the good times they've had at the school and some of the funnier moments from last year but then they both come to the realization that there might not be an X-men team this year.

"What are we going to do this year without a team?" Charles asks as it hit him that they might not be X-men anymore.

"What do you mean? Aren't we still part of the X-men anyway?" Ace asks as he starts to think about what has happened to the team.

"I really don't know anymore." Charles says solemnly.

"We will be on the team this year; they wouldn't know what to do without us." Ace says confidently.

"So true Ace." Charles says as he starts to remember the beginning of the summer and his experiences with Weapon X. He starts to think that of all he had been through the year before and thinks to himself,

'After all that we have been through, I know I have grown and I can't wait to show the rest of the team that I have.'

As Charles and Ace catches up and starts to set up their room they way they wanted it, a young teenage girl, who was a little taller than Charles and has brown hair in pigtails, walks up to the open door to Ace and Charles's room. She gently knocks on it with a smile and says,

"Hey guys."

Both of the teens stand up and walks over to the door as Ace says,

"Amy!"

Amy walks over to Ace and gives him a hug. Then she walks over to Charles, grabs his hand and gives him a kiss. Ace gives a quick smile as he sees Charles and Amy kiss. It comes as a surprise to him since he never could imagine Charles and Amy being in a relationship.

"So I couldn't believe it when Charles told me that he and you are together now." Ace smiling at Amy.

"What are you jealous Ace?" Charles says as Amy holds his hand.

"No, I'm happy that both of you are finally seeing what everyone else saw." Ace says.

After a few minutes of catching up Amy heads out the door, down the hall and to room 340. Amy opens the door and sees that her roommate for this semester hasn't shown up yet, so she takes advantage of this and starts to hang posters from her favorite shows. She unpacks her stuff and for the final touch she places a picture of her and Charles while they were in Russia with her family on her dresser.

'This year is going to be different. I know this year is going to be better than last year. I have Charles, the class schedule is pretty easy and the school is rebuilt and updated. It feels like home. Oh how I missed this place.' Amy thinks as she continues to set up her room.

As time passes, Amy hears someone walk into the room. Amy turns around to see a teenage girl with long auburn hair, a black jacket and a single duffle bag.

"Hi, I'm Amy and you are?" Amy asks with a smile on face.

The girl walks past Amy and places her bag on the bed on the right side of the room. The girl sits on the bed, turns to Amy and says,

"My name is Amanda."

The girl continues to go through her bag and places the few belongings she has into a small dresser drawer. Amy watches as the Amanda put her possessions away and asks,

"So is this your first year here at the institute?"

"Yes it is." Amanda says trying to ignore Amy.

"That's cool. I was a freshman last year myself. It was an interesting year to say the least. Do you know anyone at the school?"

Amanda huffs with annoyance from all the questions that Amy is asking. She doesn't reply for a few moments in hopes that Amy would get the hint. She finally relents as Amy stares at her waiting for an answer. She sighs and says,

"I know what happened last year; it was a shame that it had to happen. And yes, I do know someone here."

"Who do you know Amanda?" Amy asks trying to get to know her reclusive roommate. "Is it Ace, I mean Tyler. I don't know if you know him by his real name or his nickname."

"No, I don't know any one by that name. The only person I know here is Josh."

Amy's eyes widen with shock at Amanda's statement. Her mind starts to race because the only people that Joshua mentioned he knew from his past were members of his former Hellions team.

"How do you know Joshua?" Amy asks trying to compose herself.

"Me and him are childhood friends. He has told me so much about his time with the X-men. Is your last name Rasputin?"

"Yea, Amy Rasputin. Why do you want to know?"

Amanda takes a deep, calming breath as relief washes over her.

"Ok, Joshua has told me about all the kids he was on team with when he was with the X-men. I just wanted to make sure that you were the same person he was talking about before I made a fool of myself and started to talk to you."

Amy smiles at Amanda as the tension in the room starts to die down.

"I hope Joshua said nice things about me. Since you know some stuff about me, can I ask you a few questions about you?"

"We are going to be roommates, so ask away." Amanda says as she thin to herself,

'It's great to have someone that is willing to get to know me, but I don't know her that well. I'll have to keep some things to myself.'

As the minutes turned into hours, more and more students start to come into the building. Ace and Charles are at dinner eating with Amy and Amanda, talking about their summer and how grateful they are to be at the school. Amanda sits uncomfortable among the group of friends since she really doesn't know them. They were great friends since the year before, she really didn't fit in but she was happy just to be accepted by them, even in this little conversation. The sun sets on the school as some of the students go to bed while others continue to hang around the commons talking. Soon the voice of Emma Frost comes over the loud speaker saying,

"Curfew has been dropped for the week, but please be mindful that we will be watching all of you. Have a good night."

The next morning is full of the same welcoming however this time Emma walks around the campus, watching the students play on the grounds. She starts to see the growing potential of the school all over her new students. The older students run up to and greet her as they're movin into the school.

"Welcome!" Emma says as she greets newer students to the school and talks to parents.

Most of the parents are unnerved by what happened the year before, but Emma deals with it the best she could by merely pointing out the new security measures that have been built as well as the new safety protocols which have been put into place. Emma smiles to herself as she watches the students enjoy their youth, she thinks longingly of the little that she lost but is soon shaken out of musings with students starting to come her and asking her questions about what life is like at the school.

"Life here at the Xavier Institute will be filled with times both good and bad, but you will make it through with the friends you make here."

The students smile gleefully as they find old friends and start making new ones. Emma continues to walk around the campus until early afternoon when a familiar looking car approaches the main building. The passenger door opens and a teenage male with dirty blond hair, a medium build with skin of a blue hue comes out of the car. He walks to the back of the car and pulls out two black and brown suit cases from the open trunk.

"Hello Mrs. Frost-Summers." The teen says as he walks past Emma.

The teen walks up to the main door as two younger students ran past him and out onto the campus.

"It's nice to see you again too Mr. Starsmore." Emma Frost says as she watches the teen walk into the building trying to understand what just happened.

She walks up to the driver's window to greet the teen's mother, the X-man known as Jubilee.

"How is Ethan doing?" Emma asks carefully. "He seems rather sullen."

"He's fine Emma; he is just dealing with a lot right now." Jubilee says shortly.

"I understand, there are a lot of us here who are dealing with a lot right now." Emma says as her mind drifts.

Jubilee looks at Emma's eyes and notices the hint of sadness in her gaze. Her heart softens as she remembers hearing about her daughter's death.

"I am sorry for what happened to you Emma; no one should ever have to lose a child especially one still so young." Jubilee says sincerely.

"Thank you Jubilation, that does mean a lot." Emma says snapping back. "I want you to know that I am going to look after Ethan, he is a pretty special kid and I see him doing well with a group that I am forming."

"I trust that you will Emma and along with taking care of these kids, take care of yourself." Jubilee says. "You and Scott have done some great things here and I imagine you guys will continue that. Good luck Emma."

"Thank you Jubilation." Emma says as Jubilee raises her window.

Emma watches as Jubilee drives away from the Institute. Before leaving, Emma catches a stray thought from Jubilee,

'She's been through a lot but she is handling it well, I know we've had a shaky past but I think that we could work towards a brighter future.'

Emma stands there, taking in the thoughts of Jubilee. She feels better than she has in a long time knowing that even just one person believing in her. With a new sense of resolve, she walks up to Ethan, and ushers him to her office. Ethan walks into Emma's office with confusion painted across his face. As the two sit in the office, Emma goes through Ethan's file while Ethan sits unnerved.

After waiting a few minutes, Ethan decides to ask,

"Mrs. Frost-Summers, what it that you need from me is?"

Emma continues to look through Ethan's file. Suddenly she finds a slip of paper, closes the file, places it in her desk drawer and looks at Ethan. She takes the slip of paper and hands it to Ethan.

"Here, this is your class schedule, your dorm number and key." Emma says.

"I thought the upperclassmen were taking care of all this?" Ethan asks.

"They are, but there are certain students I am meeting with one on one." Emma says. "Ethan you have a lot of potential and I just want you to know that in your development here at the institute, if you need anything at all, you can come to me. You have been through a lot and I am here as a both a teacher and mentor to you and the other students here. I can only do that if there is mutual trust. Now I trust you and I am hoping with time you will be able to trust me."

Ethan's eyes widen with shock at how candid Emma is being but senses that she is truly sincere in what she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Frost-Summers, I hope uhh that we can work well together." Ethan says. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes you may and try to have a good year." Emma says.

Ethan just gets up from the chair, starts to head to the door, turns to Emma and says,

"Thank you for the offer."

Ethan walks out of the office and down the hall towards the boys' dorm. Ethan stops at a door with the number 300 on it. Ethan tries the door and discovers it is locked. Ethan pulls out his key, places it in the lock and opens the door. The room is empty with only two beds and two small dressers. Ethan places his suit cases on the bed on the right and opened them up. The first thing seen on top a pile of clothes was a picture of Ethan and his old girlfriend, while in the other suitcase was a picture of Ethan and a girl with black hair and black eyes, both in S.H.E.I.L.D uniforms. He took the second picture out and placed it on the dresser next to his bed. After unpacking everything he owed, Ethan took his suitcases and placed them under his bed. He lay on his bed, contemplative.

'I've only been out of the hospital for a few weeks and now I start school in two days. It's going to be a tough road but I am going to discover the truth.'

Ethan pulls himself away from his inner musings, walks out of the room and down to the pool to see some of the students playing around. He sees the carefree students playfully attacking each other with different powers and feels a sense of longing. Ethan decides to leave the pool area and walks back into the school. As he walks towards the stairs to take him to the third floor, he sees a girl with black hair and black eyes; she is wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt which reads _"I Heart Nerds"_. Ethan walks over to the girl and gives her a hug,

"Mary, when did you show up?"

The girl smiles at Ethan and says,

"I only got here about ten minutes ago. I had to speak to Emma about where I'm staying and who I might be rooming with."

The two walk up to Mary's room and helps her unpack. They catch up about all the time that has been lost between them as they sit on his bed like they had done the year before. Only this time without all the technology magazines spread all over the floor.

Meanwhile…

Emma sits in her office looking over the picture of Scott, Kelly and herself on a trip they took many years ago to Hawaii. She thinks about how happy they all were together and how much of a full family they were. It's times like this where she just wants to shift to her diamond form to stave off her emotions and not have to suffer this heartache. However, she has learned the hard way that that is no way to live and that there are plenty of students that need her as much as she needs them. She suddenly gets pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle knock at the door.

'_Come on in.' _Emma says telepathically.

The door opens as a female student wearing a black hooded sweat shirt, with blond hair and a caramel completion walks in and says,

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything Mrs. Frost."

"You're not darling. Come in and take a seat." Emma says warmly.

The girl takes a seat across from Emma. Emma reaches into her drawer, pulls out a file that reads 'Amber Johnson' on it and places it on the desk.

"What is it that brings you into my office?" Emma asks. "If I remember correctly, you were placed in Headmaster Summers mentor group."

"I had to talk to you about something. I just didn't know if Scott would be able to help me." Amber says desperately.

"Amber what is it?" Emma asks worryingly.

Amber lets out a sigh and says,

"My mutant powers are out of control."

"You only believe that your powers aren't in your control." Emma says as the black hooded sweatshirt starts to release black tendrils from the dark dimension and Amber's eyes change to black opening a gateway for a teleportation.

"Amber you need to stop this!"

"I can't Mrs. Frost. Without my mother's light to quell it, I can't control my powers."

Emma releases a bolt of psychic energy into Amber's mind which calms the hood and starts to ease the hunger the dark dimension wants and the fear that Amber has. Amber starts to calm down as her eyes return to their natural blue and she sits in the chair.

"Look Amber, I want you to keep this from the other students and from Scott. I want you to come to me a least for an hour everyday so we can take care of this problem."

Amber nods her head and gathers her things. She bids goodbye to Emma, walks out of the room and into the hallway. Emma looks over her file and notes the experience that she just had with Amber.

'That girl has great potential, but seems to be unstable.'

The day came to a close as the students walks around and heads towards their rooms. Emma walks the campus late into the night as she wakes up students who were asleep in the commons. She also takes care of those older students that are trying to make use of the lack of human interference while they fool around by the pool. Finally midnight rolls around and she is rife with exhaustion. She ushers the few students that try and stay awake before going up to her quarters, lies down next to Scott and goes to bed.

The next and the final day of moving week starts as the last of the students arrive with their parents. That night there will be an opening ceremony for the new school year. After the ceremony there will be a party with the whole student body, in order for them to get to know each other. The students continue to play in the nice late summer sun, mostly in part from the X-man Storm; who was making sure that the start of the school year would have nice weather. In the distance, a boy with white hair which has black spiked tips and a black lightning bolt tattoo over his left eye flies onto the campus. All the teen has with him is a backpack as he lands on the main grounds of the campus and walks into the building. In the halls, the students shout,

"Brent, welcome back man!" and "You leading the X-men this year?"

Brent acknowledges the students with a carefree greetings and excitement at the notion of being back. He then continues to walk until he finds himself at the elevator and takes the elevator to the third floor. When the elevator stops at the third floor, he walks out and down to room number 389. Brent opens the door, places his backpack on the fully made bed and then lies on it, relaxing from his flight to the school. As Brent settles in, the door to his room opens as Charles, Ace, Amy, Mary and Ethan walk into the room.

"Brent!" Amy shouts before pulling him into a bear hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Amy." Brent says happily returning the hug. "You've gotten taller and stronger.

Ace and Charles smile while Ethan and Mary sit on the other bed, hold hands and look at the room. The room is fully decorated and already set up as if the school had decorated it for him.

"So did the school set this up for you?" Charles asks as he starts to look around the room.

"Charles, you don't have to be so nosey" Amy says as she gives Charles a playful slap on the arm.

"No the school wouldn't do this for me. I came here three weeks ago with Emma. I moved my stuff in then and left for the last part of the summer with my parents. I only got back a an hour ago." Brent says with amusement as he watches Charles snoop around.

'He seems different since we last saw him, happier maybe?' Amy thinks.

Ace looks at Brent and notices the tattoo over his eye and the new hair style that he is now sporting,

"Nice look Brent. When did you get that tat?"

"It was over the summer, I needed the new look." Brent says as he pulls up the back of his shirt. "If you like that one, check this one out."

Along Brent's upper back is the outline of a cloud. In the cloud in electrified letters reads: _'Tempest'_

"I think it looks cool. I really like that hair." Amy says as she places her hand in Brent's hair and moves her hand.

Brent smiles as Amy plays with his hair. The former X-men from last year continue to talk about what happened over the summer and how much they missed each other.

"I know that this year will be better than the last" Brent says as he laughs with his former teammates.

"I hope so, you really had us worried last year." Charles says.

"Especially after the explosion…" Amy whispers.

"Listen guys, I was really messed up last year and I did a lot of things that I regret." Brent says solemnly. "This summer was a nice eye-opening experience and I matured a lot. I hope you all forgive me for what I did to any of you."

"Of course man." Charles says.

"Yea, we still a team." Ace says as the others murmurs in agreement.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot." Brent says.

That night, all the students gather in the auditorium. Emma Frost-Summers and Scott Summers walk to the center stage and step up to the podium. The students sit in the auditorium talking loudly while Ethan, Mary, Ace, Charles, Amy and Brent all sit next to each other near the front row. Amanda is sitting near the rear of the auditorium, as is Amber. Scott steps over to the microphone and says,

"Welcome, the new and older class of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students. Over the years I have watched more and more students come in and out of these halls. After last year's tragic end, we have rebuilt the school bigger and better. As some of you have noticed that we have replaced some of the staff here with new state of the art serve bots. Your rooms are all also built with a steel coating that is built within each wall so make sure students are protected and there are emergency exits all over to ensure students escape from anything that may happen to them. When I look out into the crowd, I see the future. I see so much great potential in all of you. Each one of you can change the future if you really want to. This year you all will have great experiences, all of which will allow you not only grow and develop your mutant abilities to the best of mankind, but you all will grow as people. You will be the face of mutantkind and the world will no longer fear us, but learn from us that we all can live in peace."

Scott walks back to his seat as Emma takes the microphone.

"Hello students, I am Emma Frost-Summers. I am the headmistress of this school in which you all now live. As Scott said I also see the great potential in all of you. I sense all the fear you all have coming to this school. I am here to tell that there is no need to feel that way about the Institute. You all will look after each other; you will learn that after you leave this school that you mustn't rely only on yourself, but be open to the aid of others. You all will be put to the test this year as the classes get harder for some while some of you are experiencing the Xavier Institute for the first time. We welcome all of you to our school and we hope that this year will be better than any other."

Emma walks off the stage and back to her chair as the students clap. After a few more speeches from the main staff, the students leave the auditorium as they go back to their rooms to get ready for the first celebration of the year, the moving week pool party. The sun set on the school as the students gather by the pool. Soon the surface starts to glow and fireworks are fired into the air. The main staff of the school is working the barbeque as the smell fills the air. Brent sits on a lawn chair with lemonade in his hand as Ace is in the water, flirting with some of the new girls that have come to the school. Amber is dancing with one of the male students as Mary and Ethan are up on line getting food. By the pool Charles is attempting to jump off the diving board while trying to do a flip, but to no avail as he hit the water chest first. The crowd watching him all cringe, knowing that has to hurt. Charles swims to the side of the pool as Amy bends over and smiles. Charles smiles back at her as he climbs out of the water and they sit at the edge of the pool. Amanda wanders around with a cup of punch in her hand until someone places their hand on her shoulder. Amanda turns quickly as she sees a boy with jet black hair, red eyes and very pale skin wearing a pair of swim trucks with the X-men logo on them.

"Josh!" Amanda says as she hugs him. "When did you get in? I didn't see you in the last couple of days."

"I was just following some leads I got off some muggers and I just lost track of time." Joshua says as he walks with Amanda around the pool.

"You always seem to do this. You leave and then come back. What were you really doing?" Amanda asks as her eyes start to glimmer fiery red.

"Look, I'm here for good and I was just following leads before I left. I really just lost track of time." Joshua says as he starts to think,

'I was really after Mr. Sinister, but I'm not going to tell her that he is out there planning something.'

"So when did you finally get in?" Amanda asks digging for more information.

"I got in during Emma's interesting speech." Joshua replies sarcastically.

"She really knows how to start a school year. What room are you in?" Amanda asks.

"I'm rooming with Ethan; I dropped my stuff off and saw his side of the room setup, so I set up mine." Joshua says

Amanda sighs and just hugs Joshua for being there as the two of them walk around the pool. The night goes on and so does the party until Emma sends out a psychic message to all the students.

"_Curfew will be in effect in a few moments, please head to your rooms because classes start at eight in the morning. I hope you all had a great time tonight and have a great morning_."

The students head to their rooms, saying goodnight to each other, while Joshua avoids his old X-men team and just heads to bed. The night grows darker and darker and the school is silent. While the school is asleep, there are the sounds of footsteps in the lower parts of the school. In the lowest part of the school, an older female walks towards the secret computer labs of the building. Servant bots walk right past the older female as she walks into the lab and sits on the computer. She starts to type on the computer and pulls up the new class listing for the new year.

"This will be a better year. I will make sure of it."


	2. The Uncanny X-men Begin

**Chapter 2: The Uncanny X-men Begin**

The sun starts its daily journey and tries to shine through the obscured blinds of Tyler and Charles' room. A buzz rings throughout the room making the valiant attempt to rouse the sleeping teens. The buzz goes on for a couple of minutes until three metal claws stab through the alarm clock.

"Was that necessary?" Tyler yawns.

"Yes" Charles mumbles as he rolls over.

"Don't you have a class or somethin'?" Tyler says as he gets up.

"Probably…" Charles replies.

"Whatever man, I'm gettin' ready for class." Tyler says.

Tyler walks out of the room with his shower items and goes to the common bathroom. When he opens the door, he sees Ethan in the middle of shaving.

"Yo" Tyler says entering the bathroom.

"Hey man, what's up?" Ethan says.

"Nothin' much" Tyler says. "When's your first class today?"  
"In about a half hour; it's Math II with Dr. McCoy." Ethan says.

"Man, I don't even wanna to think about that class." Tyler says.

"I hope it's not going to be too bad." Ethan says. "There was this weird one though. It's something like Uncanny Initiative at 5 O'clock."

"Yea, I have that too." Tyler says. "Don't know what it is though."

"Did you sign up for it?" Ethan asks.

"Nope" Tyler replies.

"Well I guess we'll find out at five." Ethan says as he finishes shaving.

"Guess so." Tyler says walking over to the showers.

As this was happening, Amy and Amanda are in their dormitory getting ready as well.

"So I missed you at the ceremony and party last night." Amy said as she put on her blouse.

"I am not one for big gatherings." Amanda replies as she places her books in her book bag. "I was there, just in the background."

"I hope we didn't offend you." Amy says turning to Amanda.

"You didn't, it's just…" Amanda says grabbing her things. "I have to go to class. I'll see you later Amy."

"Later." Amy says as Amanda leaves the room.

Amy gathers the rest of her things and contemplates what just happened.

'I don't know what is going on with her.' Amy thinks. 'Is it me? Am I being too invasive? I just don't know how to deal with someone who is so reserved. Maybe I should talk to Josh about it. She mentioned that they knew each other. Maybe he'll know how to warm up to her.'

Amy looks at the clock and realizes that her first class is starting in ten minutes. She panics for a moment and quickly packs the rest of her things. She runs down the hall on her way to her first class. Elsewhere in the mansion, classes are just beginning. One such class is Telepathy IV. Brent walks into the classroom and looks at the small class that is already there. The most familiar face visible is Josh.

"Mr. Monroe-Summers, you are late." Three voices say simultaneously.

"Sorry Ms. Frost." Brent replies. "I lost track of time this morning."  
"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Mindee Frost says.

"Find a seat." Celeste says.

"Yes ma'am." Brent says as walks over to an empty seat.

Brent chooses a seat across from Josh and sits down. He places his bags on the floor and takes out a notebook. Josh watches as Brent came in and wonders what is going to happen. He is still wary around his former friend and wants to avoid any sort of new confrontation.

"_We need to talk."_ Brent says telepathically to Joshua as he continues taking notes.

"_Why?"_ Josh replies.

"_Things were left unresolved since we last saw each other." _Brent says.

"_You mean when you almost killed me."_ Josh says angrily.

Suddenly the classroom phases out of view and darkness surrounds them. Within the darkness, Brent and Joshua appear looking ephemeral. They are both very familiar with the darkness that is the astral plane.

"_I see you still don't take no for an answer." _Joshua says. _"It doesn't matter if we are in the astral plane or the physical plane. I don't want to talk about it; nothing needs to be said."_

"_I disagree."___Brent says. _"Josh, you were one of my best friends at the institute two years ago and you messed that up. You apologized and more than made up for it with your actions last year. Too bad I was too jaded to see that and I messed things up. I am now apologizing for everything. I am sorry for not trusting you last year and I am deeply sorry for inflicting the wounds on you that I did."_

"_Do you think an 'I'm sorry' is just going to fix the fact that you tried to kill me?" _ Josh says. _"I tried to make things better and I tried to show everyone that I was good. The rest of the team grew to trust me; but my best friend couldn't. That hurt a lot."_

"_I know and I was just angry."_ Brent says. _"I am sorry that I made you feel like shit, but you have my word that I trust you. It doesn't seem like much, but it is the most valuable thing that I can give. I want us to be friends again."_

"_It's going to happen in its own time is the best answer I can give you." _Josh replies. _"I am willing to be friendly, but a true friendship takes time, effort and work. If you are willing to put that in, I am willing to forgive and forget. Just don't rush it, let nature run its course."_

"_Fair enough, I am glad that this at least is resolved to this extent and we can hopefully be good friends again."_ Brent says holding out his hand.

"_I hope so too."_ Josh says shaking his hand.

With that gesture, the classroom returns to its normal state. The two young men continue to take notes and pay attention to the lecture the Stepford Cuckoos are giving. Later that day, the group meets up in the new, state of the art cafeteria.

"Excuse me, is there any room for me to sit." Amber asks.

"Of course Amber, there is an empty seat next to me on the other side of Amy." Brent says smiling at her.

"Oh thank you Brent." Amber says blushing.

"No problem." Brent replies.

"Hey, does anyone know what's up with this Uncanny Initiative class?" Ethan asks.

"Yea, I got the same thing, but I didn't sign up for it." Amy says.

"Me neither." Charles says.

"Brent, you seem to be quiet." Tyler says looking over at Brent who looks up with disinterest.

"Well, you guys will find out at 5 o'clock what is going on." Brent says simply.

"So you know?" Amanda says looking at Brent suspiciously.

"I do." Brent replies.

"So why can't you tell us?" Josh asks.  
"I made a promise that I would not tell anyone." Brent says. "It's only about two hours until we have to report to the Danger Room, just wait."

"Does this have anythin' to do with the X-men?" Tyler asks.

"Amy and Amanda, we've got Creative Writing." Brent says as he gets up. "I will see the rest of you at 5 o'clock in the Danger Room."

"See ya later Brent." Amber says waving at Brent.

Brent waves at the group and leaves. Amy gets up, kisses Charles on the cheek and joins Brent's departure. Amanda whispers something to Josh then gets up and follows Brent and Amy out of the cafeteria.

"I am still really curious about what is going on." Charles says.

"It _is _about the X-men." Tyler says.

"How do you know?" Ethan asks.

"I can tell when someone is trying to hide something." Tyler replies.

"Are you a telepath?" Ethan asks.

"Nope, just call it intuition." Tyler says. "Well, I've got class too."

"Later Tyler" The group says as Tyler leaves and Mary walked in.

"Hey Mary" The group says.

"Hey guys" Mary says. "Ethan, can I speak with you privately?"

"Sure" Ethan says.

Ethan gets up from the table and walks out with Mary into the hallway. They see an empty classroom, walk in and close the door.

"What is going on?" Ethan asks.

"They have chosen a new Young X-men team." Mary says.

"Is that what this Uncanny Initiative is?" Ethan asks.

"Yes" Mary replies.

"Okay, so I am a Young X-man." Ethan says. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, not just that" Mary says. "My sources have informed me that they are choosing a second in command today. They have already chosen a leader, presumably it's Brent since he led the team last year.

"Yeah and he was the only one who knew what the scheduled class was at lunch today." Ethan says.  
"Either way, its inconsequential. The position of second in command allows more access to a lot more information than just being a team member could be." Mary says.

"That is true." Ethan says. "That would be really useful."

"Try and get that position." Mary says. "You now have an advantage. You know more about the situation than anyone else does. So go out there and get it done."

"Thanks Mary" Ethan says leaning down to kiss her.

"Your welcome" Mary says returning the kiss.

Five o'clock soon comes as Ethan, Amber, Tyler, Charles, Amy, Joshua, and Amanda anxiously wait to see what this is all about. They talk to each other excitedly about several different prospects until the door on the other side of the Danger Room opens. Brent and Emma walk in and the other members calm down. When they reach the group, Emma begins to speak.

"As you all know, there is a slot on each of your schedules which says Uncanny Initiative. This is something new which represents the new age that we live in. Tony Stark has announced his Mighty Avengers Team as the new face for Avengers. You are not going to be the New X-men team. You all are too young to face the dangers that the X-men deal with. However, alongside the Mighty Avengers, there is a young team which represents the future heroes which will defend mankind. That is where you come in. You are the young team that represents the future of the X-men. You are the group that will replace us when that time comes."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Frost-Summers" Amy says.

"Yes Amy" Emma replies.

"Does that mean we will not have the adventures that we had last year?" Amy asks.

"No, you will still continue to fight and do the things that you did before." Emma says. "However, there will be more involvement of the X-men when things get hairy or out of control. You children had to suffer situations which you should not have to go through at such a young age and for that I am sorry. This year will be different, more organized. I will be in charge of this team as your mentor. This team's primary focus is to protect the mutant population and work to achieve Xavier's dream of a peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans."

"Why have we been chosen out of all the mutants that are in the school?" Tyler asks.

"You all have been chosen for your skills and abilities." Emma says. "You all have performed admirably in the past and exhibited something which this team needs. This team needs people who are dedicated to improving the mutant status in the world today and who want to work towards a better tomorrow. That is why you were all chosen."

"What if we do not want to be on this team?" Amanda asks.

"The door is right behind you." Emma says simply. "You are not forced to be on this team. If you feel as if this responsibility is too much for you, by all means leave right now. When there is doubt on a team, there is room for error. With error, people get hurt and this team becomes moot."

"So who is in charge of this team?" Josh asks.

"I have decided that Brent shall be overall leader of this team." Emma says. "He is in charge of who is to go on missions, who shall be his second in command, and is responsible for the well being of this team. Are there any further questions?"

The group shake their heads.

"Well then, I will leave you to your capable leader." Emma says. "I expect a full report upon your return."

"Yes ma'am" Brent says.

"So are we going to suit up then?" Charles asks.

"Not quite." Brent says.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks.

"This team is going to run a little bit differently than it used to." Brent says. "When we go on missions, there is going to be a set number of people going depending on the type of mission."  
"So, some of us are going to be left here while the others go." Josh says.

"Yes" Brent says. "Strategically, it is better for us to only take people who are necessary for the success of that mission."

"That makes sense." Amy says.

"So, who is going to be your second in command?" Charles asks excitedly.

"I will let you know after this first mission." Brent says as he sees disappointment on Charles' face. "I have not seen certain members of this team in action so to speak. Therefore to make an objective decision, I need to see the others in the field. So Josh, Tyler, Amy and Charles, you are free to go. Amber, Ethan, and Amanda are in the field with me."

"Why not bring Josh as well?" Amanda says.

"Because I know how Josh is in the field." Brent replies. "I have not seen you, so he is staying and you are coming."

"But…" Amanda says.

"I understand that you have reservations, but in order to be apart of this team you have to get along with all of us." Brent says gently. "Exclusion is not an option for people like us and we all want to welcome you. So will you come with us?"

"I guess…" Amanda says looking back at Josh.

"Great" Brent says. "So go to the locker room, suit up, and meet at the hanger in five minutes."

"Okay" Ethan says.

"Sure" Amber says.

"Yep" Amanda says.

The four team members go to their respective locker rooms and change. In a few minutes, the four teens are in the hanger and in process of boarding the mini-jet. Brent goes into the cockpit and starts the engine and initiates the takeoff process. The jet flies into the air and streaks across the evening sky. Brent soon joins their minds with a telepathic link and begins to speak.

"_There is a small city outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. This city has become a settlement for mutants in the Midwest area. They have complained of a street gang that has been terrorizing the city. Since the street gang is made up of teens, it serves to be too small for the X-men to get involved, so that is where our team comes into play."_ Brent says telepathically.

"_So what is the mission?" _Ethan asks.

"_Our mission is to capture the members of this gang and bring them back to the institute for further interrogation." _Brent says. _"Top priorities are to protect any and all civilians, accrue minimum collateral damage, and capture the targets with minimum injuries. You are not to kill anyone nor are you to use excessive force. Am I clear?"_

'Yes'The rest think.

"_I am implanting an image of the five gang members which we are to capture." _ Brent says as images of the gang members cycle through in their mind. _"Are there any further questions?"_

'No'Amber think..

"_I don't think so." _Ethan replies..

'What if there is no other option than to use lethal force?'Amanda asks.

"_That means that you are doing your job wrong. There is always a way." _Brent replies.

At the mansion, the rest of the group is hanging out in the common area. Tyler and Charles are playing pool while Amy and Josh are watching TV.

"This is really weird." Charles says as he sets up his shot.

"What sweetheart?" Amy asks turning to Charles.

"We're here at the institute instead of out in the field fighting with the rest of the team." Charles says as his misses the shot. "Argh"

"It makes sense." Tyler says lining up his shot. "We aren't needed in the field for this mission. I'm enjoyin' the time off. We rarely get it."

"It doesn't make you mad?" Charles asks.

"It shouldn't." Josh says. "Brent needs to judge how the new members of the team are going to perform in the field. It does make sense."

"Josh or Charles, did either of you get a feeling of who he is goin' to pick as second in command?" Tyler asks.

"No, I never pick up any thoughts from Brent." Charles says making his next shot. "Yea!"

"I did not." Joshua says. "His mind was not focused on that. His surface thoughts were clouded but I didn't get a feeling of who he was thinking of for the position. It could be possible that he doesn't even know who he wants."

"Another thing, what happened to John?" Charles asks.

"That is a good question." Tyler says.

"I haven't sensed his mind anywhere around here." Josh says.

"Last time I saw him was when the school was still rubble." Tyler says. "He just left."

"I hope he is okay." Amy says.

"He is fine." Charles says. "He is feral enough to survive."

"But that's just it; I think that he was more human than any one of us." Amy says.

"What do you mean?" Josh asks.

"I think he just acted tough and "feral" to hide the fact that he is really a caring individual." Amy simply says.

"Amy I think you see too much good in everyone." Josh says.

"Yeah, I gotta 'gree wit' Josh on dis one." Tyler says. "That John was just more beast than man."  
"But guys-" Amy begins.

"Sorry Amy, John was really just a smart ass who didn't like to get along with anyone." Charles says. "I hope he is okay, but I am sure that he is fine."

Amy just turns back to the television and continues to watch the program while Charles and Tyler finish their game. In the mini-jet, the group of young X-men arrives in the small village. Brent lands the mini-jet outside the city and everybody exits the jet.

"So how are we going to find them?" Amber asks.

"That is up to you guys." Brent says. "One part of this mission is to see how you guys are in the field. I am going to be a guide to make sure things get done right, but it is up to you as to what you all are going to do. Before we start, let us sound off on codenames."

"Vigilante" Ethan says.

"Guardian" Amber says.

"Inferno" Amanda says.

"Tempest" Brent says. "Remember that we are to refer to each other in these codenames while in the field. So what are you going to do?"

"I think that we should split up and do some reconnaissance to find out where the gang is working out of." Vigilante says.

"Very good" Tempest says.

"Can't you just find them all telepathically Tempest?" Guardian asks.

"I could, but that would dismiss the purpose of all this." Tempest replies. "So I am going to fly up and keep an eye on things from the skies. You all must go in and see if you find anything. Report in when you have found a lead. I will keep us in telepathic contact."

Tempest flies up into the sky and disappears into the clouds. Inferno runs into the town and looks around for any stereotypical miscreants. She runs until she finds some kids in an alley playing a dice game. A fireball melts the dice and the kids looked up at Inferno.

"I want to know about this gang that has been rummaging through this town." Inferno says.

"What makes you think that you can take us?" One of the four kids gets up and starts glowing.

"I think you will find my voice quite appealing." Inferno replies.

The group of young men stops glowing and looks at her with their eyes glazed over.

"I knew my vocal hypnosis would start to affect you soon enough." Inferno says. "Now tell me, where is the gang?"

"They are in the warehouse 5 miles east of the town." The kids say simultaneously.

"That was easy enough." Inferno says smiling. "I can take care of this on my own."

Inferno runs out of the alley and heads the east. The boys shake off the hypnosis and looks around. They turn back around and sees a 17 year old female with blond hair, hazel eyes and a slim build standing there.

"You performed splendidly my dears." The girl says in a British accent.

"Thank you Cecile." The boys say.

While this happens, Vigilante goes straight to the nearest diner. He walks in and sees a couple of the townsfolk in there.

"Hello, my name is Vigilante." Vigilante says. "I was sent here by the X-men to help capture the gang that has been causing trouble in this city. Does anyone have any information that would help me?"

"I do" A large, hairy green beast says. "I'll do anything to get those goddamned kids out of our town. The name is Jake"

"What can you tell me?" Vigilante says.

"When they raided us last time, I overheard that there was a basement in a restaurant across town; that is there main base. They usually lure people who investigate out to a shack 5 miles east of town where they have them disappear." Jake says.

"Thank you Jake, this has been really helpful." Vigilante says.

"Hope you can put a stop to those kids." Jake says.

"We will" Vigilante says as he exits the diner.

A little bit later, Guardian has been wandering the town for a while. She hasn't found a lead and didn't really know where to look for one. She is about to call Tempest until she sees Inferno.

"Inferno!" Guardian shouts.

"What, I'm busy" Inferno replies.

"Did you find anything?" Guardian asks running over to her.

"I found something and I am going to investigate." Inferno says.

"Shouldn't we tell Tempest?" Guardian asks.

"Look he wants to see how we handle this right." Inferno says. "This is how I handle things."

"Well, I can help." Guardian says.

"What can you do?" Inferno asks.

"I can teleport and shoot light blasts." Guardian says.

"Okay, can you teleport us about five miles east of here?" Inferno asks.

"Sure" Guardian replies.

"Why do you want to help?" Inferno asks.

"Because we're a team and I want to impress Tempest." Guardian says.

Inferno smiles at the young girl's eager nature and tries to think of good times herself. Before she delves too deep into her memories, her thoughts are broken by Guardian poking her arm.

"Are you ready?" Guardian asks.

"Yes" Inferno says.

Suddenly, a dark mass engulfs the two girls and they disappear from their current location. They soon appear outside a rundown shack. Guardian appears fine while Inferno needs a minute to compose herself.

"That is really creepy." Inferno says shaking off the feeling of fear.

"I'm sorry, it isn't so bad once you get used to it." Guardian says. "Is this the place?"

"I think so." Inferno says.  
"Let's go inside." Guardian says as she starts running.

"Wait up." Inferno says running after her.

The two girls run up to the shack. Guardian opens the door and the two are met with a blinding bright light that engulfs the two girls. Meanwhile in town, Vigilante starts concentrating to contact Tempest.

"_Vigilante, have you discovered anything?"_ Tempest asks.

"_Yes, I think the gang is working out of a basement across town." _ Vigilante replies.

"_Excellent work"_ Tempest says.

"_Have you heard anything from the others?" _Vigilante asks.

"_The last time I heard their thoughts, they were heading to a shack five miles east of town."_ Tempest says. _"I was going to pursue them until you contacted me."_

"_This is bad, that shack is where they lure investigators and have them disappear."_ Vigilante replied.

"_Stay where you are and do not be alarmed." _ Tempest says.

"_Why would I be-"_ Vigilante starts to say.

Suddenly an updraft pulls Vigilante up rapidly above the city. Vigilante yells as the wind kept pulling him up. Soon he is level with Tempest.

"Did you have to do that?" Vigilante yells.

"Yes, we need to go over to that shack immediately." Tempest yells as a powerful gale rushed them over to the shack.

At the mansion, the girls wake in a room, tied up. They try to activate their powers, but to no avail.

"Don't bother trying your powers lovelies." A blond haired girl says. "It won't work."

"Why are you keeping us here?" Inferno asks.

"Oh, we aren't going to keep you here." The girl laughs. "We are going to sacrifice you to the pit."

"What?!" Guardian exclaim.

"Yes, you are going to help provide enough mutant energy to bring forth—" The girl begin until a small bauble of light bounces in. "What the –"

The bauble sets off a small explosion that takes out the dilapidated wall. When the smoke clears, a powerful wind blew the blond girl into a wall. Tempest and Inferno appear at the former wall.

"Tempest!" Guardian says.

"Vigilante!" Inferno says. "There is something in here that is disabling our powers.

"No problem" Tempest says as his eyes glow white.

A bolt of lightning pierces through the roof of the shack and engulfs the room with medium grade electricity.

"That bolt of lightning caused an emp which should've shorted out their tech." Tempest says. "You should have your powers back."

The chains around Inferno melt as she engulfs herself in flame while Guardian engulfs himself in darkness and disappears. She reappears right next to Tempest and Vigilante. Soon two male teens appear.

"So Cecile, have you sacrificed –" The male on the left begins. "Oh shit"

The male on the right gathers energy in his hands and launches energy blasts at Inferno. She dodges out of the way and launches fireballs at the two teens. The other teen starts to glow and a force field deflects the fireballs.

"There is no way you all can beat us." The glowing male says.

"_Vigilante, prepare a mental blast." _Tempest says.

"_Right"_ Vigilante replies.

Vigilante churns up a lot of Psionic energy and prepares to launch it. Tempest's eyes glow crimson as he also gathers Psionic energy.

"_Now!"_ Tempest says.

The two psychic mutants unleash powerful psychic bolts which hit both teens and cause them to lose consciousness. Cecile tries to leave but Inferno puts a ring of fire around her. The fire burns off all the oxygen around Cecile and she passes out.

"Okay, Guardian can you keep them in your dimension for now?" Tempest asks.

"I can try." Guardian says.

Guardian fills with darkness and pulled the three teens into her.

"Oh God!" Guardian yells.

Suddenly Guardian starts to pull everyone into her. Tempest thinks fast as his eyes glow white.

"Inferno, make yourself as bright as you can!" Tempest yells.

Inferno begins to make intense fire. The fire begins to burn blue and soon white. Brent calls down three bolts of lightning. The sheer luminosity of both attacks overwhelms Guardian and she passes out.

"I was afraid of this." Tempest says.

"What the hell happened?" Inferno screams. "What the hell is she?"

"She is a mutant that controls a terrible dimension known as the 'dark force'." Tempest says. "I was briefed about her and all of your powers before the team was put together. I was hoping that she could control it more since we brought her to the institute."

"So what happened to those three mutants?" Vigilante asks.

"They were consumed I assume since they did not come out when we overwhelmed her." Tempest says.

"What now?" Inferno asks.

"Give me a moment." Tempest says as his eyes glow crimson.

Tempest's mind flows from his body and back into the town. He looks through the eyes of mutants all over. There are many surrounding a restaurant. The restaurant is on fire and two mutant teens disappear into the flames.

"I think we missed our chance." Tempest says rubbing his head.

"What do you mean?" Vigilante asks.

"The restaurant that mutant was talking about is on fire. The flames are far too rapid to put out and investigate." Tempest says. "Alright team, let's head back. The X-men will investigate what happened here further."

"Oh Tempest, there is something I have to tell you." Inferno says.

"Maybe why you went out on your own is something I would like to hear. Or why you disobeyed orders." Tempest says sternly.

"You wanted to see what we could do and I wanted to prove that I can do things for myself." Inferno argues.

"You don't need to Inferno." Tempest sighs. "That is why we have a team. We are at our best when we handle situations together. I hope this experience has shown you that you can trust us enough to help you."

"I just didn't want to be perceived as weak." Inferno says.

"I don't think you are weak." Tempest says. "If you were, you wouldn't be on this team."  
"Thanks, I needed that." Inferno says. "But there was something else I did want to tell you."

"What is it?" Tempest asks.

"They planned on sacrificing us." Inferno says. "They didn't mention to whom, but they have been sacrificing mutants for their energy to some being."

"That helps a lot." Tempest says happily. "Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem" Inferno says.  
"Alright team; let's head back to the mansion." Tempest says.

Tempest summons a gentle rain storm to put out the fires and flies them all back to the mini-jet. They return safely to the mansion several hours later. Amanda takes Amber down to the med wing to get checked out and Ethan goes back to his room. Joshua is already asleep and he decides that he should succumb to sleep as well. Brent goes down over to Scott and Emma's office. As he gets there, he sees Jen come out of their office.

"Jen" Brent says.

"Who are you?" Jen asks. "Wait, aren't you that mutant that attacked Josh?"

"Wait Jen -" Brent starts to say.

Jen lunges at Brent with her claws out. Before Jen makes contact, she is floating in front of Brent whose eyes are glowing crimson. Suddenly the dark hallway changes to a bright, sunny meadow.

"Where am I?" Jen asks.

"The one place I never allowed you before, my mind." Brent says as he appears in front of Jen.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jen says. "And why can't I move?"

"There is something that I have to give you." Brent says. "I took something from you that did not belong to me and now I must give it back to you."

"What are talking –" Jen begins.

"Open the box." Brent says.

"What box?" Jen says.

"Look down and don't hate me." Brent says as he disappears.

Jen looks down to see a chest sitting in front of her. She opens the chest and memories come rushing into her. She opens her eyes in fury and starts to yell at Brent, but finds herself back at her dormitory. Brent finds himself in the astral plane having tea with Emma.

"_How did the mission go?"_ Emma asks.

"_It was a success until Guardian absorbed our prisoners."_ Brent says.

"_Is she okay?" _ Emma asks.

"_She is fine, but our targets are not." _Brent says. _"It is my fault. I asked her to do it in hopes that she gained more control than what she had when we first brought her here."_

"_Don't blame yourself. It was a field accident."_ Emma says. _"Also, try not to blame her. She is awfully fragile."_

"_I know and I don't. Nevertheless, we did find out that they were sacrificing mutants to perhaps feed some greater being. I would send an X-team to this location to investigate further."_ Brent says.

"_Good work Brent…Now did you decide on who will be your second in command?" _Emma asks.

"_Yes, it is going to be Tyler LeBeau."_ Brent says as the astral plane disappears and Brent finds himself back in his room.


End file.
